


A Life More Ordinary

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: Bucky's bored with the current mission, but Natasha knows how to distract him.





	A Life More Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panicsdownpour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicsdownpour/gifts).



It was chilly and cold outside, winds blowing and making it feel even colder. The mission had been just a recon one, so it was fairly simple. "Practically an insult," Bucky told Natasha as they sat at a snowy resort, each holding a mug of hot chocolate while bundled up and sitting on overstuffed armchairs in front of the fireplace. He had some stubble on his face, and his brown hair had gotten long and shaggy again. His muscled body was still evident even with the bulky knit sweater, and he'd received more than a few appreciative glances from men and women alike at the resort.

Natasha wore an oversized sweatshirt with a kangaroo pocket and long strings dangling in the front from the hood. It was a rich forest green, matching her eyes, and she wore tight black jeans and boots. Her trademark red hair had been dyed a dirty blonde to better fit in with the pampered socialites they were in the vicinity of. The mark they were following had arrived at the resort with his model girlfriend du jour, and was supposed to be meeting with a Ten Rings member to broker an international drug trade deal. As insulting as Bucky thought it was, they were the only two who could recognize the Ten Rings members.

"Think of it as a vacation," she suggested, flashing him a fond smile. "For once, no running from bullets or high speed chases."

"I _like_ high speed chases," he grumbled.

Laughing, Natasha took a sip of her hot chocolate. "No, you don't."

"Well, I know how those work. This being a civilian thing? I haven't been one of those in a long time." He shot her a sour look.

"I'll give you that one."

"You look calm," he said in a sulky tone.

"I'm supposed to."

"And you probably have every exit mapped out and can clock possible weapons if it all goes south," Bucky added. He soon found himself laughing at the serene smile on her face.

"It's my job to," she said. "Plus, it looks so much less suspicious to do it without the glower."

"I do not glower."

"James, you glower."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "You _do."_

He frowned at her. "This is _not_ a glower," he informed her loftily.

"You're supposed to be enjoying a lovely vacation with your beautiful fiancée."

"This is insulting. We're assassins."

"On a holiday."

Bucky grumbled and then downed more of his hot chocolate. It burned more than he usually liked, and he grimaced at the heat in his throat. "Ow."

"Glower," Natasha pointed out before sipping her own hot chocolate with a smirk.

"Brat."

She grinned sweetly at him. "Of course."

He snorted and shook his head ruefully. "I can't win against you, can I?"

"You're only _now_ realizing this?"

Bucky blew out a breath across the top of the mug. "You really enjoy needling me," he whined.

"Because you fall for it every time," she replied sweetly, mug cupped between her hands near her face for warmth. Her entire appearance was saccharine sweet, and was so opposed to her reputation that no one would ever think she was the Black Widow.

Sighing, Bucky leaned back in his chair. "How long will we be here? I thought the meeting should've happened already."

"Vacation," she reminded him.

"I hate those."

"You do not!" she scoffed playfully.

"I don't do so well with those!" Bucky protested. "A day here or there is fine, but this is too long. I feel like I gotta move or something."

Natasha lifted an eyebrow at him. "You need to move?" she echoed.

"Yeah. Sitting in one place like this? Feels weird."

"There's our room," she pointed out.

"How would that be better?"

"We _could_ be naked."

The mug paused on its way to his mouth, and he looked at her incredulously. "Now?"

"We bugged their room, belongings and have trackers. So a break could be okay. Maybe then you wouldn't feel so stir crazy."

Bucky took in the amused glint in her eyes. "No other motive at all, huh?"

"Oh, It'll definitely get benefits out of that," she replied with a wide smile. "But you know I'm really concerned about your welfare."

He snorted and rolled his eyes at her. "Uh huh. Just because your poor fiance can't sit still."

"I do try to anticipate your needs," Natasha said sweetly.

"Meaning?"

"I may have packed cuffs in my suitcase. And a blindfold. And some things for sensory play."

Mouth fallen open in surprise, he took in her innocent expression. "Did you _plan_ this?"

"Oh, it's a real recon mission. But we don't know the day of the drop. So it could be any day over the next week."

Bucky groaned. "At this rate, I almost want a firefight."

Natasha finished off her hot chocolate and winked at him as she stood up. "I'll give you a whole other kind of fireworks, James."

She had his undivided attention at the sound of the purr in her voice. It was always a sign that she would get _creative,_ and he appreciated every moment of it.

***

Bucky had to kneel on the floor in front of Natasha, who was seated on the bed while still dressed. She was in a relaxed pose, hands on her knees as she watched him with a thoughtful expression on her face. He had taken off his clothes and folded them neatly at her direction, then gracefully fell to his knees in front of her. He still maintained eye contact, but it wasn't a challenge. If anything, his expression was more of a question, wondering if he was actually worthy of her.

"I know it's been really difficult for you here," she said, her voice still carrying that throaty purr that promised utter decadence. "But you've done it, day after day, and you didn't lose your focus even once," she added.

Smiling at her, he tilted his chin up. He was tempted to speak, but knew the rules for this kind of play. She didn't need words to know how much the praise meant to him.

Natasha began to move her hands so that she could pull off her sweater. "You've earned a proper reward for that. And there should be another one after this whole mission is done." She might have told Bucky to fold his clothes neatly, but she tossed her sweater aside and went for her shirt next. That got tossed in an entirely different direction, making him smirk. "Amused?"

"You didn't want me to toss my clothes around," he pointed out at her clear invitation to speak.

She laughed. "Because you hate waiting and that was a perfect way to make you wait."

Next went her undershirt, and then she had only a bra left to separate her bare skin from his gaze. He licked his lips hungrily when she reached behind her to unhook the bra, a simple peach cotton thing without any lace or bows. Natasha watched him carefully as she stood, then started to unbutton the top of her jeans. She slowly pushed them down her hips, making it torturously slow. Bucky supposed he should have been grateful that the boots had already come off before the game had even started.

The underwear was also fairly functional and not terribly frilly, but was a light blue instead of a matching color. Bucky's eyes lingered longingly on them as she kicked off the jeans, then let his gaze run over her form. She was perfect for him and knew it, and knew how to draw out the moment. He was all but drooling by the time her underwear was kicked across the room, exposing her flesh. Natasha had shaved everything, her skin smooth of all hair. Sitting back down on the edge of the bed, she spread her legs wide, letting him see the shape of her, ready and waiting for him.

Bucky made a noise low in his throat, but it wasn't a word and didn't violate the rules. Though he liked those consequences, too, there was plenty of time for that later.

"Come closer and give me a kiss," she said, eyes sparkling with amusement. "I'll even let you pick which mouth you want."

Of course he chose the lips between her legs, the heady scent of her sex practically getting him high right there. He kissed the top of her mound reverently before letting his back curve out of the rigid posture he'd been in. His tongue darted out to taste her as his lips brushed past her clit, making her sigh in pleasure.

If there was one thing he would always enjoy, it was definitely the taste of her and how she sighed and made pleased little noises. Natasha was usually quiet, so any noise that she made was an added bonus. He'd broken through and made her feel so much that she couldn't hold it in anymore, and that was always an accomplishment.

He licked and nuzzled her, and whenever her breathing grew too fast, he would back off and curl his tongue inside her slit. Bucky's hands rested gently on her thighs, keeping them spread apart to accommodate him; he hadn't gotten permission to use more than his mouth, so he wasn't about to try to push his luck. The panting gasps quickened again, a bit of a whine there as he pulled away. When he chuckled, she let go of the bedspread and then grabbed the back of his head to keep him in place. "No teasing right now," she growled.

So who was the one glowering now?

Natasha was wet, slick against his tongue, and he grinned against her as he licked into her with enthusiasm. She loved his tongue on her, and he loved the taste of her. Win-win.

She all but rode his face until her gasps were full on mewls of pleasure. He laved at her clit with faster, shorter strokes, until her thighs quivered with the strain of trying to hold herself together. It was cheating, not waiting for her command, but Natasha seemed too far gone to ask for anything further. Bucky slid a finger inside of her, then two, and curled them until she made a keening noise at that one particular spot that had her spasm and clench hard. Moving his fingers in a rapid rhythm, he flattened his tongue against her clit and then gently tugged on it with his lips. She cried out, hips bucking against his mouth and nails digging into his scalp as she came with a shiver.

Bucky released her clit and blew on it gently as he slowed his fingers. She was shaky as she slowly loosened her grip on his hair, chest heaving as she breathed. With a slick and satisfied smile, he leaned back and gradually eased his fingers out of her. Making sure he sustained eye contact the entire time, he licked them clean and hummed happily at the taste of her.

"You're such a dork," she said, voice breathy and fractured.

"You love that about me," he replied, rising to his full height on his knees from his dipped position. He flashed her a wide smile, hands reaching for her hips.

Threading her fingers through his hair, she nodded. "One of the many things I love about you."

"Just one?"

"Put your cock in me and that'll be two things I love about you."

Laughing out loud, he rose to his feet and all but lunged at her, pushing her backward onto the bed. She grabbed his shoulders, laughing as well, and spread her legs wide for him. They kissed, the taste of herself still on his lips and tongue. It wasn't unpleasant, and she was swept up in the feel of his skin pressed against hers, the slide of his cock along her thigh until he could align their bodies just right.

He slid in deep, right where she wanted him, and Natasha let out a sigh of pleasure against his mouth. She ran her hands along his muscled back as he started to move his hips slowly, setting up an easy rhythm. It frustrated her a bit, and she ran her hands down to his ass to pull him in deeper inside. There wasn't any need for words at this point, just movement and the push and pull of their bodies. At this point, they knew all the sweet spots, all the touches that would send the other spiraling out of control. 

Natasha tried not to clench down too tightly, just as he tried not to get too caught up in the sensation of her. It was a losing battle, even with his super soldier stamina, and Bucky couldn't help but thrust into her faster and faster, lifting her legs to tilt her hips so that he could sink even deeper inside of her. He was bottoming out, balls deep, groaning and shaking, his control slipping by the second. The feel of her nails scraping across his skin added shivers along his spine, and then it was just enough to send him spilling into her depths.

She made a moue of mock distress and swatted his head. "I can keep going."

"Of course you can," he grumbled, collapsing down on top of her. He planted a wet kiss along her collarbone, then her jaw, and finally on her mouth when she turned her head toward him. "Gimme a moment, and we'll get this party started again."

Her reply was interrupted by a beeping sound from her phone, tucked away somewhere in her jeans on the opposite side of the room. He let his head fall down into the curve of her shoulder with a groan. "Tell me that's not the alarm saying the mark's meeting the agent."

Patting his back gently, Natasha huffed with laughter. "Good thing I had you fold your clothes neatly. You'll be dressed first."

Bucky only groaned again and then shifted off of her, a hand cupped between their bodies to try to catch some of the mess. "I'm going to kill him, I swear I will."

Ignoring the mess, she started fishing around her clothes. "We still need him alive, James."

He made a grumbling noise and started unfolding his own clothes. "If this is a false alarm, and I could've still been in bed with you..."

"Alive doesn't mean you can't maim him," Natasha teased, eyes lighting up as she caught his grin. "Ah ha!" she said with a satisfied smile, holding her phone aloft. "We have a meeting time and place texted to his phone. He's such an idiot."

"Not today?" James asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow afternoon," she said, wagging her phone in the air.

Tossing the pants that he was holding aside, Bucky shot her a confident grin. "In that case, I have an idea on how we can spend the night. Starting with a shower together..."

Natasha tossed her phone onto the bed and headed to the bathroom. "I do like how you think."

Maybe being a civilian on vacation wasn't always a bad thing for a mission after all.

The End


End file.
